


Mask of My Own Face

by Venxvon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Flirting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is trying his best but maybe your best isnt always what you need, Bokuto sisters, M/M, Rating for a few swears!, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venxvon/pseuds/Venxvon
Summary: “I’ll admit,” Kuroo says, “Things aren’t looking great for you.”“I know!” Bokuto agrees, “But that’s why I’ve come up with the most perfect plan ever!”“Top Ten most concerning things Bokuto has ever said,” Kenma murmurs.Or Prince Bokuto Koutaro meets Akaashi and knows that he wants to talk to him no matter what. When he realizes that Akaashi might want nothing to do with the royal family he... gets creative.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	Mask of My Own Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterfly_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/gifts).



> Hi!! Oh my gosh hello I'm sorry this was so late into the posting week! I thought I would have this done a lot earlier but literally every part of this week was working against me ahhh but!! I really loved working on this fic, and love reading your fics so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This was (loosely) based off your prompt: bad flirting.  
> and also based off you saying you liked Royalty AUs, Unnecessarily complicated plans, characters being just a Little stupid, and chaos! 
> 
> Just for some quick explanation theyre all in their 20s in this, and when writing about the masks I kind of just imagined them as something like fencing masks? Hope that helps keep things clear!! As is obvious. this got a bit away from me. 
> 
> I hope I met your expectations, your prompts, message, and the form as a whole was so wonderful to receive! I hope you had a great valentines and have a great day!!

Bokuto rocks back on his heels as he watches the guard walk the new hires into the castle. He liked having new people around, they’d come from the outer regions of the realm and had never seen him before. This meant for a wonderful 2-3 week period there would be people in the castle who’d interact with him like he was a normal person. Sure, they used some basic formalities, but there were no Your Highness’s, no tiptoeing around him like one wrong word would get them thrown out, no avoiding him as much as possible.

He sighs, watching as the last of the new staff were ushered into the castle, maybe this time he’d get lucky and actually manage to make a friend who stuck around. 

“Hey,” A voice interrupts from behind him, making Bokuto jump, spinning around to see who it was.

A smile breaks out on his face when he sees who it is, “Kuroo!” He hugs his friend, “You scared me!” He pulls back, “Did you get it?”

Kuroo sighs, “Yeah yeah, here’s the roster for the new hires,” He hands the stack of papers to Bokuto. “One day I’m actually going to get in trouble for taking those and when that day comes I expect you to get me out of it, your highness”

Bokuto groans turning back towards the window, “You know I hate when you call me that,” He shifts through the papers, “We took quite a few from the main city this time didn’t we?”

“I wouldn’t know, as everyone knows those papers are for royal eyes only and as a lower house noble I would never even think of looking at them,” Kuroo says seriously, then hooks his chin over Bokuto’s shoulder and points, “But if you start looking towards the back you’ll see we got some people from the country as well.” 

Bokuto rolls his eyes as he shuffles the papers around, “At this point you probably know more state secrets than I do,” He skims over the new names and towns, “Oh, isn’t this Konoha’s hometown? Did he finally recommend someone?”

Kuroo nods, “Yeah I think it was uhhhh, that one,” He points at one of the names listed _Washio Tatsuki_ , “And then they just kept interviewing people so we got quite a handful of ‘em.”

Bokuto nods, reading the other names listed under Washio. Bokuto liked Konoha, he was one of the people who had treated him like a friend when he first arrived. Then he had figured out that Bokuto was the prince, of course, and things had changed. But if this was Konoha’s hometown… then maybe no one else would recognize him?

He hums at the thought, that would be nice. At the very least, Washio would probably be nice since Konoha recommended him… but maybe they’d all be nice? _Yukie, Sarukui, Komi-_

Bokuto looks up from the papers as a bell tolls. He sighs and Kuroo pats him on the shoulder.

“Well! Duty calls!” Kuroo points at the papers, “Make sure you put that back before the welcome today or Komori’s going to throw a fit.” 

“I will, I will,” Bokuto waves Kuroo off, then glances one last time at the papers.

_Akaashi Keiji_ hm? That was a nice name.

Then he follows Kuroo back down the stairs, he had a welcome to prepare for.

Somewhere far below, a final new staff member runs in late.

The welcome is predictably boring, all formalities and regulations and Bokuto wonders when these started becoming part of his routine.

He smiles as the chief of staff finishes her speech, nodding at the staff.

“With all that said, you are an important part of the castle now. Not only will the work you do here benefit the royal family, everyone here, and your families, but you are now an important cog in our machine. What happens in the castle affects the entire Kingdom, and we rely on you to ensure everything runs as smoothly as possible, with that being said,” The chief of staff bows, “We thank you for your future service.”

He and his sisters bow, echoing the words. He almost laughs as he hears one of the staff gasp, what were they expecting of them?

“Thank you for your s-”

They’re cut off as one of the side doors opens and knocks over a light.

The entire room turns to see a staff member, staring at the light in shock, hand on the door’s handle. He’s panting, probably having run here from who knows where, and looks terrified as he looks up and sees the Bokuto siblings looking at him, heads peeking up mid bow.

“I- I- am so sorry,” He breathes out, and Bokuto winces as he catches the pin on his shirt signifying he was a new hire, “I’m- I’m new and I got lost- something happened and I got lost and then by the time I made it to the castle I was already late and I was trying to get here but-”

“It is,” The chief of staff interrupts, “The _first_ day of your employment and you-”

“Wait,” Bokuto’s oldest sister says, holding up a hand, silencing the head of staff and startling the newbie enough he trips over nothing and falls next to the broken candle stand. “I understand.” She continues, “It was our fault to not ensure that all were here before beginning the welcome.”

Bokuto makes eye contact with his other sister, both of them trying to keep a straight face as their sister uses her ‘I am very important’ voice. Queen to be or not, she was their sister first, and they were absolutely going to make fun of her for this later.

“No!” The new hire squeaks out, looking more and more rattled as Bokuto’s sister makes her way to him, Bokuto and his second sister quickly trailing after her. “It’s fine! I’m sure I can catch up soon, someone can help me learn everything and-”

She cuts him off again and Bokuto winces in sympathy for the new guy, she was going to give him a heart attack at this rate. She stops in front of him, her height making itself incredibly apparent at this point, as the new hire looks up to meet her gaze.

“I insist. We are the ones at fault here, my younger sister will brief you on all you have missed,” She sends Bokuto and his other sister a look, like she knew what they were thinking and this was their punishment. Bokuto’s second sister rolls her eyes but nods, and Bokuto straightens up and tries to look official. “I would do it myself but I have other arrangements for today. My brother would join you as well but he is still young, and is learning things about the castle himself.”

Wh- Hey! Bokuto knew plenty, thank you very much! He knew _so_ much about the castle! Even if he spent most of his time outside dueling.

His oldest sister smirks at him, and Bokuto tamps down the need he feels to retaliate as she continues.

“I hope this will be satisfactory for you,” She turns to the rest of the staff, who’ve been staring, shocked, while this happened. “As for the rest of you, you know your importance here as well. We rely on you to aid us in helping the mechanisms of the castle run smoothly,” She bows at the rest of the staff, “I thank you for your future service.”

It’s so quiet Bokuto finally understands what people mean about hearing pins drop.

Bokuto’s sister peaks up at them from her bow, and they take the cue, Bokuto and his second sister bowing and repeating the thanks. Bokuto’s oldest sister rises from her bow, and Bokuto and his sister follow suit, the rest of the staff still looking like they weren’t quite sure what was happening. Bokuto knows it’d be rude to laugh, but their faces are very funny. 

Bokuto looks over at the new guy, who was still on the ground, looking like he wasn’t sure he was awake. Bokuto smiles at him and walks over, offering a hand to help him up. 

“Sorry,” He says, smile bright. “I hope you didn’t get too freaked out on your first day! Don’t listen to my sister, I know _everything_ about the castle.”

The newbie stares at him for a solid five seconds before taking his hand and letting Bokuto pull him up. “Thank you,” He mumbles, calming down a bit. Bokuto hums in amusement at that, most people would already be freaked out by his own presence but he guessed after talking to the Queen to be, Prince wasn’t all that impressive.

The new hire finally looks up at him and Bokuto feels the back of his neck go completely red. The man’s eyes were _beautiful_ and Bokuto knew that he’d be thinking of them the rest of the day. His hair was ruffled and messy, maybe from the run? But he still managed to have an air of competence around him, and if Bokuto hadn’t just watched him run in late and trip over nothing he definitely would have fallen for it.

Bokuto’s ready to continue waxing poetic about this man for the next hour but he’s interrupted before he can.

“Um,” The new hire says, “You’re still holding my hand.”

“Oh!” Bokuto responds dumbly, looking down at where he is, indeed, still holding the other’s hand. _Say something cool_ he tells himself. _You’re the Prince, you’ve got this._ “I am!”

The man stares at him patiently.

Bokuto tries again. “Your hands are really rough, huh?” and it’s not great but Bokuto could work with it. “That’s great for sword fighting you know!” He switches his grasp on the other man’s hand, using both of his hands to hold it open now. He runs his thumb over the palm, noticing the calluses at the top of it. “Wow you have the calluses in all the right places too! You know if you ever wanted to-”

He’s cut off by his second sister smacking him in the back of the head. He jumps and lets go of the other man’s hand, turning to his sister to whine.

“Stop flirting with the staff casanova,” She sighs before Bokuto can say anything. And hey! He wasn’t flirting! That barely counted as flirting he was just- His sister raises an eyebrow at him before he can say anything and Bokuto turns back to the new worker, now seeing the blush sitting high on his cheeks.

Oh.

Bokuto stares, suddenly speechless. His sister rolls her eyes and pushes him away, walking up to the blushing man.

“Hello,” She says to the other man, she needs no introduction, they all know who she is. “What’s your name?”

“Akaashi,” He responds, obviously trying to calm himself down a bit, but Bokuto’s pretty sure one more big thing happening would take the guy out, “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Well, Akaashi Keiji. It seems I’m your tour guide for now, I’ll get your assignment and show you around the castle.”

Akaashi’s eyes somehow manage to widen even further, but he quickly schools his expression, “That is alright, you really don’t need to trouble yourself. I’m sure I will be fine-”

“Nonsense! My sister was right in saying the fault is ours, we should’ve been able to keep track of all our staff.” She nudges him, “How can we expect to keep track of a country if we can’t even keep track of our staff hm?” She smiles, and her tone is joking. But they both know what it means, there’s no getting out of this.

So Akaashi nods, and Bokuto’s second sister smiles and leads him out of the hall.

“You know if you think about it, my older sister telling me to do this is basically me being ordered to by the future queen, I _have_ to listen to her.” Bokuto’s sister says, voice fading, “Doesn’t she seem like the sort of person who would be the village bully in another life?”

“I think agreeing to that would be some sort of treason,” Akaashi responds.

“Hey, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Their voices fade and Bokuto thinks that's the last he’ll hear before he hears a quiet, “You know my brother is single?” And he whips around ready to run down the hall and glue his sisters mouth shut.,

“Koutaro!” His eldest sister calls, handing out work assignments, “You know that candle stand won’t clean up itself!”

Bokuto groans, turning around and walking back into the room, “Do I have to?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Bokuto sighs and walks over to the closet in the corner to get a broom and dust pan, thinking about steel eyes, rough hands, and a bright red blush.

Maybe Welcomes weren’t all bad.

He’s walking through the halls with Kuroo later in the day when they pass over the training ground. The clang of swords is loud enough that Bokuto can hear it from the windows and barely hesitates before sticking his head out of the window to watch.

Kuroo pokes his head out next to him, watching as the guard invites people walking by to join them in training. Bokuto watches for a bit, the guard helping some of the other staff handle the weapons and leaving another area for those who already knew how to fight.

Are you heading down today?” Kuroo asks, staring at the people sparring critically, “It looks like they actually got some of the new staff to join them.”

Bokuto looks down, watching as Noya knocks the hilt of his blade into the chest of one of the new hires. They stumbled backward, and Bokuto sighs, another easy win for Noya th- He doesn’t even manage to finish the thought before the newbie startles everyone watching and jumps back up, swings, and disarms Noya in a second. 

Bokuto stares, and so does everyone else watching. Kuroo is completely silent and the guard all stare at the spot where Noya’s sword lay.

Then Noya breaks the silence, laughing loud enough it echoes up to the wall and to the window. He slides off his protective mask and holds out a hand to the staff member, who meets it with a firm handshake. The newbie slips off his mask as Noya introduces himself and Bokuto immediately zeroes in on his face.

His voice is soft, soft enough that it doesn’t reach the window like Noya’s did. That doesn’t matter though, because Bokuto can tell exactly what he’s saying. He knows this face.

“Hello,” The man says as he shakes Noya’s hand, “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

Kuroo whistles, the noise shocking Bokuto out of his stupor.

“Wow,” Kuroo continues, “Kid’s pretty good if he can beat Noya.” He looks at Bokuto, “Do you think he’s a new recruit? Or just a staff member who got lucky? He might end up-”

“That’s Akaashi Keiji!” Bokuto yells, backing away from the window.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “I take it you already know him then?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto turns to Kuroo, “You know him too! That’s the guy who ran in late today and spoke to me and my sisters!” Kuroo’s other eyebrow raises and his mouth opens in surprise.

“No way!” Kuroo glanced back out the window, “That’s him?” Bokuto nods, “Wow. I thought he’d be more…”

“Nerdy?”

“...Traumatized.” Kuroo puts a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I love your sisters, but your family has a history of talking to people and leaving them scarred for the next two weeks. Remember Moniwa?” Before Bokuto could respond to that (Moniwa wasn’t _scared_ of them he was just _respectful_ ) Kuroo continued. “This kid doesn’t look like he’s even thinking about that.”

Bokuto wasn’t listening anymore. Akaashi has seemed pretty unaffected after speaking to his sisters. He hated saying Kuroo was right, but he wasn’t wrong in saying people often found the Bokuto family… intimidating. But if Akaashi was doing fine (even good enough to beat Noya in sparring) after talking to his sisters, couldn’t that mean Akaashi didn’t mind speaking to them? And if Akaashi didn’t mind speaking to his sisters, he probably wouldn’t mind talking to Bokuto either! Right?

He takes off down the hall, intent on catching Akaashi before he could leave.

“Woah!” Kuroo calls, running after him. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to talk to him!” Bokuto responds, swinging around the corner, “You said it looked like he didn’t mind that my sisters had addressed him! So that means he wouldn’t mind talking to me either!”

“Bokuto…” Kuroo sighs, an impressive feat for someone running down his third flight of stairs. “We can’t really know that, maybe he just has a great poker face y’know?”

“ _Or_ ,” Bokuto counters, “He’s been broken out of any shock from- what’s the word… Exposure?”

“It’s exposure.”

“From exposure to my sisters! So he doesn’t care anymore and will actually be my friend! And then I won’t have to worry about him finding out I’m the prince! Or try and pretend that I’m part of the staff!” He opens the door, “Which is the perfect scenario for making friends!”

“You know… You might actually have a point about that.” Kuroo hums as he walks through the door onto the grounds.

“Of course I do!” Bokuto agrees, “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t!” He skids to a stop in front of the training grounds. “Okay cover me,” He whispers and pushes Kuroo into the ring and runs off into the armory to get changed.

By the time he makes it out, clothes changed and protective mask on, Kuroo has captured the attention of the entire training grounds. He’s greeting the guard cordially, gentle (fake) smile on his face and manner calmer and refined. Bokuto snorts as he watches him interact, if only Kenma was here to help Bokuto make fun of him.

Kuroo meets his eye, and turns the full force of his smile onto Bokuto. Bokuto does his best not to turn away, he swears he can see an actual vein popping on Kuroo’s neck. Whoops, maybe he wouldn’t make fun of Kuroo.

“Well!” Kuroo says loud enough they can all hear, “I would hate for you to halt your attempts to lure the poor innocent staff of the castle into the guard on my account, in fact I can see you just got another newcomer! I’ll go take a seat to observe while you continue on, hm?”

Everyone nods, even Yaku. Something which Bokuto notices with amusement.

“Hey newbie!” Someone yells, and Bokuto spins around to meet them. It’s Tanaka, who runs over and shoves a sword into Bokuto’s hand. “You know your way around a sword?” Bokuto nods. “Great! Some of our newbies are using that sparring area so you can’t go there but feel free to use whatever else you want! This is technically our day off so don’t worry too much about interrupting anyone.”

Bokuto nods, would Tanaka recognize his voice? Probably not right? But maybe he was better safe than sorry.

“If you’re looking for a partner, that guy over there just beat one of our best! He’s a new one too but if you're up for the challenge we’d all love to watch a good fight!” Tanaka’s eyes dart over to where Kuroo is sitting. “Some more than others…”

Bokuto shoots him a thumbs up and glances to where Tanaka had gestured. His breath catches, it’s Akaashi. _Lucky_. He dashes over. He’s not really sure what his plan is, but if he can get at least one spar then it will be worth it.

Akaashi turns as Bokuto approaches, and Bokuto almost trips over himself while staring. He skids to a stop in front of Akaashi, mind suddenly blank. Maybe he should’ve had a plan, a plan would’ve been good.

“Yes?” Akaashi asks, face blank.

Bokuto jolts, right. Right! He could do this. “I hear you’re looking for a match?” He says, trying to maintain some level of his regular confidence.

Akaashi sends him a small smile, picking up his sword. “Of course, I’m ready when you are.”

Bokuto smiles, giving his sword his own spin. It’s not an ideal weight, but bringing his own sword would probably get him caught. It’s not perfect, he swings it again and glances at Akaashi who’s walking further out into one of the sparring areas, but it would do.

He quickly follows Akaashi and gives himself a second to mourn the view when Akaashi slides his mask on. Then Bokuto takes a breath and takes position. He hadn’t seen a lot of Akaashi’s match with Noya but he had seemed a bit more subdued. He might be waiting for Bokuto to make the first move and proceed from there, which would make Bokuto’s part harder. Still, if he-

His thoughts are cut short by one of the guard yelling “Start!” and Akaashi immediately lunging forward. Bokuto easily smacks the sword away, and Akaashi tilts before catching himself and regaining his footing.

Bokuto uses the opportunity to slash at Akaashi’s chest, Akaashi quickly parrying. It’s not surprising, but Bokuto was definitely going to have to work a little harder if he wanted to get a hit in. He tries another slash, this time at Akaashi’s other side, and Akaashi parries again, arm shaking a bit from the force but still managing.

Bokuto hums, quickly dodging Akaashi’s attempt to turn his parry into a strike. Bokuto jabs at him, barely missing Akaashi’s side as he turns. He was quick wasn’t he?

Akaashi must notice that he was distracted, because before Bokuto knows it pain blooms on his left side as Akaashi slaps his light armor with the flat of the sword. Bokuto hisses at that, quickly smacking Akaashi’s sword away and swiping at his legs. The guard cheers for Akaashi as he jumps back. Bokuto uses the distance to let himself breathe. He laughs once he realizes that Akaashi had really managed to get him. It had been a while since anyone had landed a hit on him so quickly.

“That was impressive! Your left swing is fast, I wasn’t expecting that!” Bokuto says, feeling the smile on his face grow. This was definitely going to be a good match. “But you better be careful now that I know about it!” And then he steps forward and brings his sword down towards Akaashi’s head.

Akaashi, unsurprisingly, blocks it, catching Bokuto’s sword with his own before it can hit. Bokuto doesn’t let it stop him, pushing down harder as Akaashi brings up another arm to try and hold him off. Bokuto can see his arms shaking, and silently thanks Tanaka for the heavier sword.

Akaashi finally escapes, letting his other hand fall as he steps to the side and Boktuo’s sword whistles past him. Bokuto can hear his breath come harder, and well maybe this would be a little shorter than he thought it would.

He stays on his guard as he turns to face Akaashi, Noya lost because he counted Akaashi out before making sure of it. Bokuto wouldn’t do the same. He swings at Akaashi’s right, ducking when Akaashi tries to turn the parry into a strike.

Bokuto swings at Akaashi’s left, Akaashi barely managing to block it in time, staggering back from the force. “But you know,” He continues, jabbing at Akaashi’s stomach. “With a grip like that,” He swings once more at Akaashi, letting his smile turn sharp as Akaashi meets his sword shakily with his own. “I’m surprised your wrist hasn’t been broken every time you get disarmed!” And with that he twists their swords down then up, and watches as Akaashi’s sword goes flying from his hand.

Akaashi falls back, tripping over his own feet at the force and falls to the ground. He lands in a sitting position, mask still looking over at where his sword was on the ground. Bokuto straightens up, nodding in satisfaction at the win. That had been fun.

“...It doesn’t happen often,” Akaashi says quietly. Bokuto whips his head back to look at him.

“Huh?”

“You said you were surprised I hadn’t broken my wrist every time I was disarmed. Well,” Akaashi turns back to face Bokuto, and Bokuto’s sure he can see a glint of his eyes through the mask. “I don’t get disarmed very often.”

Bokuto stares down at him for a second, then breaks out of it. “Oh! That’s cool then.” Bokuto holds a hand out, “Sorry for knocking you over! Do you need help getting up?”

It seems like it’s Akaashi’s turn to stare because Bokuto sits there in silence holding out his hand for a minute in silence. He shifts awkwardly, his arm was getting kind of tired. “Uh..” He tries, and Akaashi jumps.

“Yes! Yes, sorry. Thank you.” He takes Bokuto’s hand and pulls himself up. “Sorry, you just reminded me of someone.” He slips off his mask, and smiles at Bokuto. “I don’t think I got to introduce myself earlier. I’m Akaashi, I’m new.”

Bokuto almost responds with an ‘I know!’ but manages to stop himself in time. “Nice to meet you,” He replies, trying not to make the fact he wasn’t taking his mask off awkward. “I’m,” He clenches his jaw shut around the words Bokuto Koutaro. He _definitely_ couldn’t tell Akaashi that. “I’m Kou! I work as a runner here!” He hopes that Akaashi can tell he’s smiling.

“Ah, that makes you my senior here.” Akaashi gives him a little bow before going to pick up his sword. “Thank you for the match, it was… educational.”

Bokuto clenches and releases his grip around his sword hilt. He could still feel the adrenaline running through his veins. Would it be too much to ask for another match? Akaashi could be tired already, and he can see the sweat glistening on Akaashi’s brow. But asking couldn’t hurt…

“Do you want to try again?” Bokuto asks quickly. “I’m willing to practice more with you if you are.”

Akaashi stops in surprise, and before he can respond one of the guard pipes up, “Hey give the kid a break!” And Bokuto lets himself back down. They were probably right, Bokuto could find someone else to practice with if he really wanted to keep going.

Akaashi smiles at him. “I think I would like to keep practicing as well. I hope you don’t mind if I’m a little tired.”

Bokuto perks back up, shaking his head. Of course he wouldn’t mind! Normally people wouldn’t even agree to a second match with him! This was-

Kuroo interrupts his thoughts, talking to someone somewhere behind him.

“Oh well, I would love to stay,” Kuroo tells them. “But I really HAVE TO GO. It would be nice to stay but I have to LEAVE,” He emphasizes pointedly and Bokuto turns around to look at him.

Kuroo has a tense smile, and when Bokuto makes eye contact Kuroo points his head to the right. Bokuto looks over and yelps when he sees Kaori walking over. He gets why Kuroo said they had to go, mask or no, Kaori would absolutely recognize him. Kaori was one of his instructors, and saw him in training gear basically every other day. She would _absolutely_ recognize him so Bokuto had to _leave._

“Is everything okay?” Akaashi asks, looking a little concerned, and Bokuto yelps again.

He spins back around to look at Akaashi, doing his best not to trip over himself. “Yes! Yes everything is fine! But I just remembered I have to go! I, uhhh, am very late for something! Yeah, very late! I have to go it was nicefightingwithyoubye!” And Bokuto turns and runs back into the armory.

He hears Akaashi call a “Goodbye!” and sends a quick wave.

He snorts as he hears the person talking to Kuroo say, “You speak kinda weird huh?” Then he slams the door to the armory closed.

Kuroo meets him behind the armory when he’s done changing. He’s leaning against the wall and giving him a tired look.

“First, never make me do that again. I think this is the closest Yaku has ever gotten to banning me from the training grounds.” Kuroo sighs, “Second, you barely talked to the kid, why were you so focused on kicking his ass instead?”

“I talked to him! I was nice!” Bokuto protests.

“Ah yes.” Kuroo agrees sarcastically, “Just what every boy wants to hear, ‘your left swing is very fast and impressive!’” He pauses. “Okay, actually I would be pretty happy to hear that from someone.”

“Exactly! I knew what I was doing!” Bokuto whoops cheerfully.

“Okay well, I wouldn’t go that far. What was the literal next thing you said to him after that?

Bokuto slumps. “Your grip is so tight I’m surprised someone hasn’t broken your wrist three times over…” He mumbles, and Kuroo gestures in a ‘see what I mean?’ way and Bokuto scowls at him. “What was I supposed to say! I was being honest! You know honesty is the most important base for any sort of relationship?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, ready to respond. Before he can, Bokuto hears voices approaching and slaps a hand over Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo looks ready to try and bite him so Bokuto puts points at his ear and gestures around the corner. Kuroo shuts up and listens, the voices steadily growing louder. They stare at each other with wide eyes, Bokuto had changed out of his practice gear and was wearing his formal wear now, mask or no mask there was no way he wouldn’t be recognized.

They plaster themselves against the wall and hope for the best.

It turns out hoping for the best is the right strategy in this situation because the voices stop right before they turn the corner. Bokuto sighs in relief until he starts listening to the voices and hears who it is.

“I’m glad you thought I did well,” Akaashi says to whoever he’s talking to, and Bokuto clenches his jaw shut so quickly he’s grateful he didn’t crack a tooth.

“Of course!” The other voice (Yaku?) responds. “The offer to join is open to you any time if you ever decide the castle is too stuffy for you.”

Akaashi laughs softly, and Bokuto is almost 100% sure it’s the nicest sound he’s ever heard. He has to make Akaashi laugh, soon. Now, actually would be preferable. He wants to hear that sound for as long as he can.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Akaashi responds lightly, voice still tinted with the happiness from his laughter. “But I have to say I’m a little wary after hearing the Lord talk about your ‘luring’ practices earlier.”

Kuroo makes a gagging motion at the use of his formal title, Bokuto rolls his eyes.

“Ugh, ignore Kuroo.” Yaku says, “He's such a pain. If he ever gives you trouble just tell Kenma and he’ll put him down.” Kuroo sends an offended look towards the voices and Bokuto has never been more sure in his family’s decision to make Yaku the captain of the guard. “I’ve never seen anyone back down faster than Kuroo when Kenma shows up.” Yaku continues, emphasizing his point with a whipping sound.

Kuroo’s mouth drops open in shock, and it takes every ounce of will power in Bokuto’s body not to laugh directly in Kuroo’s face. Was this enough grounds to give Yaku a raise? He hoped it was.

“I’ll… keep that in mind?” Akaashi repeats, obviously a little confused.

“Good, good.” Yaku says, “But staying in the castle huh? Could this have to do with something I heard about the prince taking interest in a staff member today?” And Bokuto takes it back. Yaku would be getting no raises. Maybe he’d get a demotion instead. Kuroo slowly turns towards Bokuto, eyes wide.

_You What?_ Kuroo mouths at him, and Bokuto closes his eyes.

“Please don’t mention it again,” Akaashi responds (Bokuto was very lucky he did not need his eyes to hear, because he would not be looking at Kuroo anytime soon). “I don’t think I can handle it.”

Yaku laughs, probably not helping Akaashi all that much. “So it was you! Man that’s crazy, you managed to interact with the majority of the royal family on your first day! All that’s left is the King and Queen right?”

Akaashi groans, “Please don’t even say it. If I meet the King and Queen I might die.”

Yaku laughs again, “How was it then? Every time a new person talks to a member of the royal family I swear we get an entirely different description of them.”

“It was… intense.” Akaashi says quietly. “Even the children of the family have such an aura about them. I found myself grasping for words that used to come easily.” Akaashi sighs, “But I have to say, they also had an elegance about them that was obvious to everyone in the room. I don’t think I’ll be forgetting it any time soon.”

Hell yeah, Bokuto thinks to himself, crouched on the ground with his hands over his eyes, Kuroo doing his best to try and pry his hands away so he could interrogate him. This is the picture of regal elegance.

Yaku whistles, “They really got to you huh?” There’s a pause, probably Akaashi nodding. “Well at least it seems your impression was a positive one! I’m sure not everyone could say the same. But at least you could probably see yourself talking to the royal family in the future ri-”

Yaku doesn’t get to finish before Akaashi interrupts him with an intense, “No.” Yaku’s voice trails off and Akaashi hurries to explain. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that while my impression was positive… The stress of talking to them today probably already took years off my life.” Akaashi sighs, “At this point I think never interacting with the royal family again would be too soon.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both freeze at that. Bokuto takes his hands off his eyes and Kuroo tumbles back into the dirt as his anchor disappears. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is Akaashi’s words echoing in his mind.

_Never… again…_

“Oh,” Akaashi says, voice sounding oddly far off as Bokuto stares at the horizon, the words on loop in his mind. “Did you hear something?”

“No!” Yaku responds quickly. “No I didn’t hear anything. You’re probably imagining it! Anyways I just remembered I was supposed to give this message to Shibayama, can you give it to him for me? I would go but I have business to attend to here.”

“Ah, of course.” Akaashi responds, walking away. It takes two seconds before Yaku has turned the corner and starts to yell at them.

“Really!” He starts, “You two can’t be quiet for five minutes? Kuroo you are the most _obvious_ spy I have ever seen in my life! Why are you even here in the first place? Kenma didn’t you say you…” Yaku’s voice trails off. “You’re not Kenma.” He says matter of factly.

Bokuto stiffens. That was true, he wasn’t Kenma.

He stands up, brushing the dust off his pants before turning around slowly. He tries his best to ignore the dirt in his hair that Kuroo had shoved in there at some point while trying to get him to open his eyes. _Embodiment of Elegance, right here._

“Hello Captain,” Bokuto says as seriously as possible with dirt running down his back and Kuroo still sprawled out in the dirt next to him.

Yaku immediately falls to one knee, head lowered and Bokuto does his best not to flinch.

“My Prince,” Yaku responds. “I wasn’t aware you were present.” Bokuto wishes he wasn’t.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“My Prince-”

“I actually have to be going,” Bokuto says before Yaku can continue. “Kuroo and I are on some very important business and must be going.”

Yaku shoots a very doubtful look at Kuroo, and Bokuto can appreciate the dedication to questioning Kuroo’s character. But Yaku nods, murmurs an “of course” and does not question it when Bokuto helps Kuroo up and runs away. Maybe he will get that raise.

Bokuto finally stops running after they’ve run halfway across the grounds to the other side of the castle. He leans against the wall and lets out a breath.

“I’ll admit,” Kuroo says, skidding to a stop next to him. “Things aren’t looking great for you.”

“I know!” Bokuto agrees, “But that’s why I’ve come up with the most perfect plan ever!”

“That’s easily one of the top 10 most concerning things Bokuto has ever said,” Kenma murmurs from where he’s sitting on the ground, and both of them jump.

“Kenma? You’re here?” Kuroo asks. Kenma nods, not looking up from where he was scribbling in a notebook. Kuroo squints at him. “Didn’t you have a meeting?”

Kenma’s scribbling slows down and he curls in on himself, red robe suddenly looking bigger. “…I went to it. It’s over now.”

“Oh? Name three points that Yamamoto made at the meeting.”

Kenma grimaces, “First, I need to be more aggressive. Then, I have to stop messing with games so much. Last, I need to train with the guard more.”

“Uh, doesn’t Yamamoto say those things every meeting?” Bokuto asks.

Kuroo waves him off, still squinting at Kenma. “No, no that one’s on me. I set the bar too low.” Kenma rolls his eyes but sits back up. Kuroo sighs, “Fine. But you’re going over the meeting minutes with me later.”

“Already have Fukunaga sending them to me later.” Kenma confirms and Kuroo nods, satisfied. “What were you guys talking about anyways?”

“Bokuto’s trying to find a way to hit on some new guy,” Kuroo says, immediately betraying him. “But the guy doesn’t want to talk to the royal family so now he’s…”

“Trying to come up with the perfect plan!”

Kenma raises an eyebrow, “I thought you already had it?”

“... it’s a work in progress.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Why not just do what you always do and pretend you’re not the prince until he inevitably figures you out?”

“I don’t want him to figure me out! I want to be his actual friend! That’s why I need to trick him into thinking I’m anyone but the prince.”

Kuroo turns his gaze to Bokuto. “You were _just_ talking about how honesty is the best basis for a relationship.”

“Well you know times are changing.”

“It’s been five minutes?”

Kenma saves him before they can keep going. “Why just do that and not get found out then? Konoha lasted pretty long didn’t he? The only reason you got caught that time was because your sister showed up. Just… don’t do that part.”

Bokuto stares at him.

“That’s a great idea!” He exclaims, energy returned. “If I don’t get caught then he doesn’t have to know and everything will be fine!”

“No!” Kuroo interrupts, “No it won’t be fine because you have nothing even close to a plan.” He points at Bokuto. “You can’t do what you ‘normally’ do because from what it sounds like you’ve already talked to him. He’s seen your face, you can’t just put on another outfit and expect him not to recognize you.”

“Wait he’s already talked to you?” Kenma asks, looking significantly more interested. “Then why are you even bothering trying to trick him?”

“He managed to talk to the guy earlier because they were sparring and had masks on.” Kuroo explains, “But Kenma’s right. You shouldn’t bother trying to pretend you’re an employee like you normally do. You should just-”

“I should just always wear the mask!” Bokuto interrupts.

“...That was absolutely not what I was going to say.”

“Think about it! I was able to talk to Akaashi during the fight because he couldn’t see my face so he couldn’t recognize me!”

“Yeah and then you had to jump ship because Kaori came over and she definitely would have recognized you with or without a mask.”

“But as long as I avoid people like Kaori then I’m good! I can just keep meeting Akaashi during open spars and talking to him like that and then he’ll be my friend!” Bokuto puts his hands on his hips triumphantly. “The perfect plan!”

“I don’t think you and I have the same definition of ‘perfect.’ Where does this plan end anyways? You’re just going to talk to him through a mask your entire life?” Kuroo turns to Kenma. “You’re just going to let him do this?”

Kenma shrugs, going back to his notebook. “I’m interested to see how this turns out.”

Kuroo sighs. He turns back to Bokuto. “You know what. Fine. I’m also incredibly curious to watch you try and flirt with this guy through a mask. If I stop you now, the curiosity will kill me, what do you need?”

Bokuto cheers, “Yes! Operation Kou the Errand boy is a go!”

Kenma squints at him. “Kou the errand boy?”

“That’s my new alter ego!” Bokuto looks at Kuroo. “What do I need to flirt with Akaashi?”

Kuroo hums in thought, “Well first you need Akaashi. You said you’d talk to him at open spar, but that relies on him showing up.”

“Please,” Bokuto scoffs. Did you see him out there? He’s obviously experienced, and the look in his eyes is the look of someone already hooked on sword fighting. There’s no way he isn’t coming back.”

“You say that,” Kenma responds. “But let’s confirm it before we start doing anything.”

“Okay,” Bokuto sighs. “But you’ll both see I was right in a week.”

Kuroo and Kenma glance at each other, then shrug.

A week later finds Bokuto collapsing into his bed with a whine.

“He didn’t show up!”

Kuroo sighs from where he’s leaning on the door. “Yeah, that’s what I thought would happen.”

“What do I do now!”

“Try talking to him like a normal person,” Kuroo suggests tiredly.

“Or find a way to get him to show up,” Kenma counter suggests, Kuroo raising a brow in his direction. “You saw his file right?”

Bokuto perks up, “I did!”

“Then you should have seen where he works. You can probably try and find a way from there to remind him about open spar. Or at the very least find out why he didn’t go this week.”

And that’s right! Bokuto should know this! He saw the file, he knows Akaashi is 22 years old, and that he’s from Konoha’s hometown, and that he’s an only child. That he has beautiful eyes, and that his position is- is…

Bokuto gasps, “I didn’t see what his position was! I didn’t pay attention to that part!”

“How did you manage to miss the most important thing they put on those forms…” Kenma sighs, deciding it’s worth the effort to give Bokuto a disappointed look.

Kuroo laughs instead, “Bokuto, never change,” Bokuto pouts at him. “Lucky for you, I also saw those forms and know that he works in the library.”

Bokuto gasps happily, “Thank you!” He hugs Kuroo who rolls his eyes but accepts it. “Now what.”

“Now what indeed,” Kuroo agrees. He looks at Kenma. “Bokuto you can’t talk to Akaashi directly, but I just so happen to know someone who spends an awful lot of time in the library...”

Kenma scowls at him, “No.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I know what you’re thinking, and I won’t do it.”

Kuroo pouts at him, “Not even for Bokuto?” Bokuto pouts at Kenma in tandem with Kuroo.

Kenma shrinks into his clothes, shuffling the cards in front of him faster. “No.”

“Not even for me?” Kuroo asks, leaning closer to Kenma.

Kenma’s scowl intensifies. “…no.”

Kuroo drops the pout and squints, “I’ll let you raid my closet and take any three things you want.”

Kenma’s hand slips and the cards fly everywhere. He slowly lets his head fall onto the table. “You won’t bother me about going to train extra with the guard this week.” He says, voice muffled.

“I won’t.” Kuroo agrees.

Kenma peaks up at him, “and you’ll take my place at the next five house meetings.”

“At the next two house meetings.”

Kenma sighs, “The next three. I won’t go lower.”

“Fine. The next three.”

Kenma sighs again, knocking his forehead against the table again. “I hate you.”

Two days later Bokuto watches the library door expectantly, waiting for Kenma.

After what feels like a million years Kenma emerges, wearing a look of annoyance Bokuto thought only Yamamoto had the ability to evoke (and one of Kuroo’s dress shirts). Bokuto runs up to him with Kuroo and looks at him hopefully.

“He’ll show up to the next open spar.” Kenma grumbles. “I mentioned some of the guard wanted to try their hand against him and he jumped at the opportunity. Apparently he only missed last week because of some responsibilities he had here.” He gives Bokuto a look, “You really managed to find someone who might pour as much effort into this as you do, huh?”

Bokuto sighs happily, of course Akaashi was a hard worker. “Yeah, I did.”

“Gross,” Kenma replies, walking down the hall with Kuroo following.

“Please,” Bokuto hears Kuroo say. “You’re happy for him.”

“I am not,” Kenma replies quickly.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

Bokuto thinks that's the end of it, but right before they turn the corner he hears one more.

“Am not.”

Bokuto stares at where they once stood. He’s not sure that he’s the gross one.

Next week Akaashi shows up as promised and Bokuto can barely contain himself when he asks for a new match. Akaashi agrees easily and Bokuto finds himself easily falling back into a fighting style that compliments Akaashi’s. Akaashi has already improved from the other week, his grip no longer tight and brittle, and Bokuto laughs when he tries to disarm Akaashi and Akaashi manages to avoid losing his grip.

“You’ve improved!” Bokuto comments, “How did you fix that so quickly? Don’t tell me you’ve found another sparring partner.” He jabs at Akaashi’s chest. “You’ll break my heart!”

Akaashi snorts, going at Bokuto’s stomach. “I was not aware you cared so much.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bokuto asks, slicing forward and stepping closer as Akaashi’s sword catches his. “Such a great sparring partner is rare! Rarer than-” Bokuto falters, where was he going with this?

“Rarer than..?” Akaashi asks, letting himself step closer, and wow Bokuto really should come up with something good.

“Rarer than… an easy to fill tax form?” Bokuto tries.

One of the people watching boos. Bokuto slumps and Akaashi chuckles as he steps away and swings his sword back to ready position.

“I thought it was a nice try,” He says nicely, and then slashes his sword across Bokuto’s chest armor. “But I wouldn’t want your mind to wander too much during this.” He spins and uses the momentum to try and aim another hit at Bokuto’s side. “I’m already right here after all.”

Bokuto catches the hit easily, pushing so it deflects hard and Akaashi stumbles. He hits Akaashi with the hilt of his sword, Akaashi grunting as he’s pushed further off balance. He slaps Akaashi’s side with the flat of his blade, and then steps up next to him.

“That’s true, but I wouldn’t get too cocky,” He smacks Akaashi’s back with the flat of his sword. “You can still improve after all!” And then he sweeps Akaashi’s feet out from under him. Akaashi gasps as he falls back, and Bokuto quickly catches him before he can hit the ground. “See what I mean?” Bokuto asks, holding Akaashi in an accidental dip. “Your balance definitely needs work.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi says breathlessly. Bokuto raises an eyebrow, was the fight that tiring?

“Get a room!” Konoha yells from the other end of the sparring area, where he’s trying to keep up with Washio.

“Hey!” Bokuto yells back, putting his hands on his hips. “Don’t be ru-” He’s cut off when Akaashi hits the ground with an ‘oof.’

“Oh!” He gasps, “Akaashi I’m so sorry!”

Akaashi snorts from where he’s laying on the ground. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He sits up, and holds up a hand, “Help me up?”

“Of course!” Bokuto responds, quickly pulling him up and waiting as Akaashi brushes himself off. He looks up and sees Konoha and Washio again, who had paused mid spar to stare at them.

“Dude,” Konoha starts, “You _dropped_ him?”

Bokuto feels the flush runs up his neck, “Shut up!”

Then Akaashi says “I’m ready,” And Bokuto yelps as his sword flies straight at his neck.

The third time they meet Bokuto tries again.

“You better stick to practicing with me,” He says, Akaashi shaking his head and an eye roll intense enough Bokuto catches it through his mask. “Because without you to spar with me I’m like a…”

Akaashi nods encouragingly, trying to cut at Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I’m like a horse without a shoe?”

Akaashi hums, “Hmmm. 5/10. I agree horses need shoes but I’m not sure how I feel being compared to one.”

He tries again the next week.

“Your hair falls like strands of golden silk,” He tells Akaashi after a match when Akaashi is taking off his mask. His hair is messy, but Bokuto still thinks it suits him. He’s confident in this one, he had seen it in a book. Books wouldn’t do him wrong right?

Akaashi gives him a surprised look, ears tinting pink. Then his face turns confused.

“My hair is black?”

Komi laughs from somewhere off to Bokuto’s side and Bokuto groans. He’ll never trust a book again.

The week after between the sounds of their swords hitting he attempts another one.

“Your eyes are bright like a star in the night sky,” He grunts out as the hilt of Akaashi’s sword gets him in the side.

“My eyes are dark enough people think they’re black.” Akaashi responds, ducking under Bokuto’s arm and popping up behind him. He points the tip of his sword at the back of Bokuto’s neck. “I win. But it was a good effort.”

Bokuto groans but admits defeat, turning as Akaashi lowers his sword and takes off his mask.

“These lines have less to do with my sword fighting ability each week you know,” Akaashi says as he accepts water from one of the guard.

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees. “That’s on purpose!”

Akaashi chokes. Bokuto rushes over to him and pats him on the back. What was it? What was wrong? “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Akaashi gasps out. “Yes I’m fine.”

“Are you sure-”

“Yes!” Akaashi repeats, he puts down the water and picks up his sword. “Let’s continue our practice.”

Another week finds Bokuto sprawled out on the ground, panting after an entire afternoon of matches where Akaashi had kicked his ass. The sky is dark now, the moon still not quite bright enough yet to illuminate it properly. Akaashi sits down next to him.

“Is everything alright? It’s not like you to lose so often.”

Bokuto sighs, “I’m annoying you aren’t I?” Akaashi gives him a surprised look, mask already off. “Others have been saying it but I realize I might have been following you around our open spar too much.” He turns to look at Akaashi, struggling to see him properly through his own mask.

“I don’t think so,” Akaashi replies calmly. “I haven’t found myself minding it all too much.”

Bokuto hums to himself, did Akaashi really not care? “You know people are saying I started coming to open spar just to see you.” While it wasn’t entirely true, Bokuto had snuck into open spar before to try and find someone willing to practice with him who wasn’t an instructor. He could see why people were saying it. “Does that not bother you?”

“Is it true?”

“It could be.”

Akaashi rests back on his hands, staring up at the sky. “I think I would be flattered then, if it was true. It’s not like I can’t say I haven’t done something similar.”

“What, really?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi smiles, “I haven’t really told anyone why I took the job here. But a few years ago the royal family visited my town. I’ll never know why but for some reason the Prince had decided to hold an exhibition while they were there. It was… amazing to watch.”

Bokuto thinks he might be going a little insane. There was no way that _he_ was the reason Akaashi chose to work at the castle.

“I was one of the better swordsmen in my town, but I was too young to join when he opened himself to duels. Still, I found myself admiring how he held himself, so much confidence in him. His fighting style wasn’t… perfect.” Akaashi admits, and Bokuto winces. Yikes. “But it was powerful. He had such a presence while doing it, like just looking at him would make an opponent run away.” Akaashi sighs again, staring at the sky. “I had hesitated when I was offered the job here, it was so far from my home. But when I remembered that. Well, the decision was easy.”

Me! Bokuto wants to say. That was me!!

But he doesn’t, he still remembers what Akaashi said. _Never interact again_.

“Wow,” Bokuto says instead. “That definitely makes me feel better about just deciding to join open spar for you.”

That makes Akaashi snort, “Let’s get up.” He looks down at Bokuto, “I don’t know how you rest in that thing,” He says, gesturing at the mask. “It feels suffocating sometimes.”

“Ah it’s fine!” Bokuto responds quickly, getting up himself. “I don’t mind that much.”

“Oh, it’s slipping,” Akaashi says, bringing up a hand to Bokuto’s mask. “Here, let me-”

“No!” Bokuto interrupts, catching Akaashi’s wrist before he can adjust the mask.

Akaashi’s mouth opens a little in surprise, and they stare at each other. Bokuto’s hand around Akaashi’s wrist, Akaashi’s hand resting on his mask, warm enough that Bokuto can feel the heat from it on his face through the mask. The stay there for what feels like an eternity, just standing there.

Finally Bokuto breaks out of it, dropping Akaashi’s wrist. “I- I mean it’s fine! I can fix it!” He turns to adjust the mask, making sure Akaashi can’t see the portion of his face that’s revealed while he fixes it.

Akaashi coughs into his fist, “Of course.”

Neither of them bring it up again.

Bokuto doesn’t want to toot his own horn, but also to absolutely do that, he thinks he’s gotten much better at flirting over the weeks. It all culminates in a spar late one evening, when even most of their usual audience has retreated back to their quarters.

Akaashi is obviously tired, barely bringing his sword up in time to fend off Bokuto’s attacks. Bokuto can’t blame him, it had been a long day.

He wouldn’t take it any easier though.

“You work at the library don’t you?” Bokuto asks, deflecting one of Akaashi’s jabs at his stomach.

“Yes,” Akaashi pants. “It’s an honor to have the opportunity to work with some of the most precious pieces of literature in the kingdom.”

“I’m sure none are as precious as you,” Bokuto replies, smirking to himself when he sees Akaashi stiffen, and catches red creeping down his neck. “Oh, don’t say you’re getting shy now?”

He walks straight up to Akaashi, ignoring Akaashi’s weak swings at his armor. He sweeps Akaashi’s legs out from under him, catching him easily.

He looks down at Akaashi, whose face is red enough Bokuto can see it through the mask.

“Akaashi,” He says seriously. He’s been working on this one for a while. “Do you like plums?”

“Wh- what?”

Bokuto smiles, “How about a date?”

The training grounds are silent.

Akaashi doesn’t do anything but breathe for a second, then regains his footing and uses the last of his strength to push Bokuto away.

“I need a drink!” Akaashi explains, voice significantly higher as he rips off his mask and heads to where the water is.

Bokuto stares, Akaashi’s entire face was red. So was his neck. When he had felt the push he thought Akaashi had been angry. But when he had taken off the mask his face hadn’t been angry.

It had been very very _not_ angry, in fact.

Before Bokuto can think about that more he hears some commotion near the entrance. He turns and sees what’s left of the guard crowding around Kuroo and Kenma. Oh, that was his cue. He checks around the area quickly, wincing when he sees Kaori walking out of the armory and towards Akaashi. Yes, it was time to go.

He runs over to Kuroo and Kenma, the both of them bidding the guard goodbye when they see him heading over. They meet him at one of the doors to the castle, Bokuto immediately launching into an explanation of everything that had happened today.

“Isn’t that great?” He asks them, after he had gotten to Akaashi’s reaction. “I think I’m really making progress!”

Kuroo and Kenma give each other looks, faces concerned.

Kuroo sighs before starting.

“Bokuto. It’s good you’re making progress, but you know that you’ll have to tell him eventually right?” Kuroo asks, Kenma nodding silently beside him. “You can use as many pickup lines as you want, but if you don’t actually meet him outside of sparring then what’s the point?”

Bokuto sighs, he doesn’t want to think about this. The ache of a long practice was burning pleasantly and the urge to just fall into bed was stronger than ever. He knows Kuroo is right though, as much as it pains him to admit. He was either going to have to let Akaashi see his face, or take this disguise to a new level.

But he would consider that later, maybe after a big meal and a long night's rest.

“Did you come down to the training grounds in that?” Kenma asks, looking at the training gear Bokuto was still sporting. Bokuto jolts as he realizes he hadn’t changed.

“Oh! I was in such a rush to leave I forgot my clothes,” Bokuto groans, running back down was going to suck. “I’ll head back. You two can just go home if you prefer, I don’t think I’m going to be doing much else tonight.”

They both nod at him and bid him goodnight, and Bokuto turns around and runs down the stairs to get his clothes. Well, no one was probably there anymore, Akaashi has never been one to linger. So Bokuto doesn’t bother putting his mask back on as he jogs under the moonlight to the armory where he left his clothes.

He hums as he walks through the sparring area, he doesn’t see anyone, and he thanks his lucky stars that no one had thought to look too closely at any of the cubbies. He pulls open the armory door, pausing when he notices it isn’t locked. Had they forgotten to lock it? Or was someone still here?

He opens the door carefully, hand automatically coming to his hip, even without a sword there. He lets himself relax a bit as he sees the lamplight coming from the end of the room. Probably not a burglar then right? Someone probably just forgot something.

He steps into the room and looks down to the end of the room and tenses right back up when he sees who’s there.

It’s Akaashi.

And he’s kneeling on the ground, holding Bokuto’s clothes in his lap, face shadowed as he stares down at them.

Bokuto freezes, keenly aware of the fact that this was Not Good.

“Akaashi-”

“I saw you leave in such a rush,” Akaashi starts, cutting him off. “And I had seen you come out of the armory before and I knew there was a changing area here. So I thought that I would check if you had forgotten your clothes.” Akaashi pauses. “I thought I could bring them to you, if you had forgotten. It could’ve been our first proper meeting outside of the training grounds.”

Bokuto grimaces as Akaashi clenches his fist in Bokuto’s robes. Oh, his seamstress was going to be _so_ mad about those wrinkles.

“But we’ve already met haven’t we?” Akaashi continues.

Bokuto can’t find it in himself to lie. “We have,” He confirms.

“These are the prince’s robes,” Akaashi says quietly.

“They are.”

“You’re the prince.” Akaashi says, even quieter, staring at the bundle of clothes, like he was asking it to tell him he was wrong.

Bokuto sighs and steps further into the room, letting the light from the lamp’s flame illuminate him completely.

“I am.”

Akaashi finally looks up at him, eyes shining and lets out a breathy laugh as he takes in Bokuto’s face.

“I’m so dumb,” Akaashi says, and drops Bokuto’s robes to cover his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice. How could someone so incredible be anyone but the prince?”

Bokuto winces, wondering if it would be crossing a line to sit down next to him and run a hand over his back to soothe him. He didn’t want to see Akaashi like this, he didn’t want him to find out this way. He didn’t want Akaashi to be sad.

“Kou…” Akaashi whispers to himself. “Kou… that’s from your first name isn’t it? Koutaro. Bokuto Koutaro. It was all there and I still didn’t-”

“Don’t blame yourself!” Bokuto finally interrupts, because he has to say _something_. He kneels next to Akaashi. “You aren’t the first to not recognize me.” He laughs awkwardly, “You would be surprised how many people don’t actually know what I look like.”

But now Akaashi is staring at him with a hurt look in his eyes. “I’m not the first?” He asks, then gasps. “Oh my god you’re going to fire me aren’t you?” Akaashi backs away from him.

“What!? What no! Why would I do that!?” Bokuto exclaims, hands out in an attempt to calm Akaashi down"

Akaashi stops, giving him a suspicious look. “So you don’t flirt with people until you’re bored and then fire them?”

Bokuto gapes at him, “What? No! Of course not! How- Where- Why would I even do that! Where did you get that from?”

“You said I wasn’t the first!” Akaashi defends.

“You aren’t the first person who didn’t recognize me! Why would I mess with someone like that? I’ve avoided letting staff know I was the prince because I wanted to be their _friend_.” Bokuto pauses, feeling a blush start to make its way up his neck. “You’re… you’re the only one I’ve been flirting with.”

Akaashi’s face pinches, like he can’t tell if those words are a good thing or a bad one. Bokuto feels a sweat drop run down his face, why was this so stressful. Why was he this stressed?

“You… meant it then?” Akaashi asks, slowly leaning back towards Bokuto.

“Yes,” Bokuto replies, mouth suddenly dry. 

“All of it?” 

Bokuto shifts awkwardly. “Yes.” 

“Including the thing about my grip being too tight?” 

“Oh, definitely that one. If you ever do decide to join the guard you better keep that fixed, or Yaku will break your wrist to prove it.”

Akaashi lets out a little laugh, then relaxes completely. Bokuto doesn’t know what that means for him. Is that good? He hopes it is.

“Okay.” Akaashi says, “Okay."

“Okay?”

Akaashi nods, “You’re not firing me?”

Bokuto shakes his head, “Absolutely not.”

“Then okay.”

Bokuto waits for more. It doesn’t come. 

“Uh…” He starts, watching as Akaashi stands up and gathers up his robes. “Okay to… what?”

Akaashi gives him a slightly embarrassed look, brushing the dust off his clothes with considerably more force. “You… asked me if I liked plums earlier right” Bokuto stares, no fucking way. “And while I do… I think I would also be open to… dates.” Akaashi finishes, ears red. 

Bokuto doesn’t know if he’s actually living through this or not. 

Then Akaashi coughs awkwardly, still not looking at him, and that breaks him out of it. He immediately stands up grabbing Akaashi’s hands in his, opening them and letting his robes drop so he can intertwine their fingers. (He mentally apologizes to his seamstress as he hears them hit the floor.)

“Really?” He asks, almost breathless at the idea that this had _worked_ , that Akaashi was actually agreeing to talk to him as the prince. That Akaashi wasn’t running away. “You mean it?" 

“Yes,” Akaashi replies, smiling. His brow pinches, “But we definitely have to discuss your… escapades as Kou.” 

“Don’t worry!” Bokuto says quickly, “Operation Kou the Errand boy is over! Done with! I won’t avoid telling people I’m the prince anymore!” 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “Operation Kou the Errand boy?” 

“It’s a long story, Kuroo was against it. He wanted me to ‘talk to you like a normal person.’” 

Akaashi smiles, “I won’t say that you were completely wrong to go about this… Kou the errand boy. But I think Kuroo’s method would have been much, much simpler.” 

“What!” Bokuto exclaims. “Don’t tell me Kuroo was right! He’ll never let me live it down!” Bokuto groans, “Ugh I owe him a favor now, C’mon, there had to be some benefit to Kou right?” He asks, shooting Akaashi puppy eyes. 

Akaashi snorts, then breaks out into laughter and Bokuto feels a warmth bloom in his chest at the sound. It really was just as wonderful as the first day he heard it. 

Bokuto keeps needling him, leading him out of the armory as he does so, trying to get as much laughter out of Akaashi as he can. Akaashi gives it freely, and Bokuto finds himself reveling in the sound as much as possible.

They stop when they reach a side entrance to the castle, standing in front of the door under the moonlight. Bokuto lets himself stare at Akaashi, run his thumbs over the back of his hands as Akaashi gathers his thoughts.

“I obviously have a lot to think about,” Akaashi starts. “And we might have some issues with me working for your family… but I do like you. And I think it would be worth trying to figure it out with you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Bokuto nods, “Of course! Plus if we get married you won’t need to work under my family if you don’t want to!”

Akaashi’s face goes red, and Bokuto mentally kicks himself for letting that slip. Akaashi coughs, obviously not sure what to do with that. “But we don’t have to worry about it!” Bokuto continues quickly. “We don’t have to think about that right now! Or anytime soon!”

Akaashi nods, trying to recover. “Yeah, yeah we can,” Akaashi takes a breath. “We can save that for the future.” He lets out a laugh of disbelief. “There’s a lot we have to talk about, but… we’ll get there.” He sends a fond smile at Bokuto and squeezes his hands. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that he lets go, and turns to walk back to his quarters.

Bokuto stares at the sky, content. Kuroo was going to be so mad he missed this when Bokuto told him about it.

Bokuto then jumps as two hands plant themselves on his face and pull it down, and a quick kiss is placed on his cheek, just barely catching the corner of his mouth. He stares in shock as Akaashi quickly backs away, mumbling out a quick ‘goodnight!’ before he runs away. Bokuto stares at Akaashi’s retreating form, before letting a hand come up to feel where Akaashi had kissed him.

He whoops loudly, his cheers echoing up the walls. Kuroo was going to be _so_ mad he missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've stared at this so much and had a friend beta it (ily taro) so I think we should've caught everything but if you notice anything please feel free to point out any glaring mistakes!
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
